sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Kimochi Nutrition and Hot Meals Program
1715 Buchanan, 94115 (Administration) 1840 Sutter St., 94115 Issei Memorial Hall (Meal Programs) 415-931-2294 (Administration) 415-931-2287 (Meal Programs) 415-931-2299 (FAX) (Administration) http;//www.kimochi-inc.org (Webste) 415-931-2299 (FAX) (Meal Programs) M-F: 9am-5pm Congregate Nutrition Program Japanese-style hot lunch served 11:45 am (M-F). $1.50 donation per meal is requested. Eligibility Criteria: individual must be 60 years of age or older on their own and have no one available to prepare meals for them; the spouse of a homebound senior, regardless of age; a handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person. Home Delivered Meals Program Contact: Social Services Coordinator: 415-931-2275 415-931-2299 (FAX) Japanese-style hot lunches are delivered to seniors who are physically unable to travel to Kimochi's nutrition program site. Service is available 7 days a week to San Francisco residents. Eligibility Criteria: individual must be 60 years of age or older, homebound as a result of physical or mental disability; unable to prepare meals on their own and have no one available to prepare meals for them; the spouse of a homebound senior; a handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person, and successful completion of a Home Delivered Meals Assessment with agency staff. $3.00 donation per meal is requested. Kimochi offers several other programs including transportation services, senior center activities, social service programs, In-Home Supportive Services, and adult social day care as well as residential respite care programs. Door to door transportation services are offered to seniors who find it difficult or are unable to use public transportation services. Staff drive and escort individuals and groups from their homes to Kimochi program sites. Other transportation runs can be arranged. Eligibility Criteria: resident of city and county of San Francisco, individual unable to independently use public fixed route service (MUNI, BART, etc.), meet all paratransit eligibility based on completion of an application form. Services are provided free of charge, but donations are appreciated. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Kimochi Nutrition and Hot Meals Program & Senior Center - AA Administration 1715 Buchanan St., 94115 415-931-2294 415-931-2299 (Fax) http://www.kimochi-inc.org/ Kimochi offers several other programs, including transportation services, senior center activities, social service programs, in-home supportive services, and adult social day care, as well as residential respite care programs. Congregate Nutrition Program 1840 Sutter St., Issei Memorial Hall, 94115 415-931-2287 415-931-2299 (Fax) http://www.kimochi-inc.org/programs/ki_cn.htm Japanese style hot lunches are prepared and served at Kimochi’s nutrition program. All menu items are carefully planned and prepared by our Nutritionist and staff. Regular nutrition education presentations and information are provided to assist participants in maintaining their health and well being. Meals are provided on a first–come, first-served basis. Reservations are taken for senior groups. Eligibility criteria: 1. An individual 60 years of age or older and their spouse, regardless of age; 2. a handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person and; 3. successful completion of a nutrition assessment with staff. A $2.00 donation per meal is requested. Home Delivered Meals Program 1840 Sutter St., 94115 415-931-2775 415-931-2299 (Fax) http://www.kimochi-inc.org/programs/ki_hdm.htm Japanese style hot lunches are prepared and delivered to seniors who are physically unable to travel to Kimochi’s nutrition program site. This service is available for San Francisco residents. All menu items are carefully planned and prepared by our Nutritionist and staff. Each day seniors are assured of a nutritionally well balanced meal delivered by staff and volunteers. Eligibility criteria include the following: 1. Individual must be 60 years of age or older. 2. Homebound as a result of physical or mental disabilities. 3. Unable to prepare meals on their own and have no one available to prepare meals for them. 4. The spouse of a homebound senior. 5. A handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person. 6. Successfully complete a quarterly Home Delivered Meals Assessment with staff. A $3.00 donation per meal is requested. Kimochi Nutrition and Hot Meals Program & Senior Center - H 1715 Buchanan St., 94115 (Administration) 1840 Sutter St., 94115 Issei Memorial Hall (Meal Programs) 415-931-2294 (Administration) 415-931-2287 (Meal Programs) 415-931-2299 (Fax) (Administration) www.kimochi-inc.org (Web site) 415-931-2299 (Fax) (Meal Programs) M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Congregate Nutrition Program Japanese-style hot lunch served 11:45 a.m. (M–F), first come first serve, line opens at 10:00 a.m. A $2 donation per meal is requested. Eligibility Criteria: individual must be 60 years of age or older and on their own and have no one available to prepare meals for them; the spouse of a homebound senior, regardless of age; a handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person. Home Delivered Meals Program Contact: Social Services Coordinator 415-931-2275 415-931-2299 (Fax) Japanese-style hot lunches are delivered to seniors who are physically unable to travel to Kimochi’s nutrition program site. Service is available 7 days a week to San Francisco residents. EligibilityCriteria: individual must be 60 years of age or older, homebound as a result of physical or mental disability, unable to prepare meals on their own, and have no one available to prepare meals for them; the spouse of a homebound senior; a handicapped non-elderly person who is a member of a household with an elderly person; and successful completion of a Home Delivered Meals Assessment with agency staff. A $3.00 donation per meal is requested. Kimochi offers several other programs including transportation services, senior center activities, social service programs, in-home supportive services, and adult social day care as well as residential respite care programs. M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. (Office) Daily: 8:30 a.m.–8:30 p.m. (Drop In) Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Food Category:Taxes Category:Transportation Services Category:Needs Clean Up